Applications running within a computing environment may send certain data and/or objects (sometimes also referred to as “state”) to one another. For example, a first application running within a traditional computing environment may produce configuration and/or operational data for consumption by a second application running within the computing environment. Upon producing the configuration and/or operational data, the first application may send the configuration and/or operational data to the second application for consumption.
Unfortunately, the applications and/or the traditional computing environment itself may have certain shortcomings and/or limitations that negatively impact efficiency and/or scaling within such a computing environment. For example, the configuration and/or operational data sent by the first application may have certain dependencies on other data and/or objects. As a result, the second application may be unable to properly consume the configuration and/or operational data without the other data and/or objects. To satisfy these dependencies, the other data and/or objects may need to be delivered to the second application along with the configuration and/or operational data so that the second application is able to properly consume the configuration and/or operation data.
Continuing with this example, the traditional computing environment may include and/or provide a centralized dependency management unit that performs these dependency evaluations on the data and/or objects transferred between the applications. For example, the traditional computing environment's centralized dependency management unit may determine when the configuration and/or operational data's dependencies on the other data and/or objects have been satisfied prior to delivery to the second application. Unfortunately, the use of this centralized dependency management unit may lead to performance bottlenecks and/or inefficiencies, especially as the number of applications and/or data transfers increases within the traditional computing environment.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for facilitating dependency-ordered delivery of data sets to applications within distributed systems.